


The Bird Cage

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cages, Clint is not amused, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Slavery, and Loki's in trouble if he ever escapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where else would you keep a Hawk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typo66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/gifts).



It's playtime...

Loki's a bit bored.

 


End file.
